Muerte carmesí Red Death 1: JANE
by Eridor
Summary: *corto one-shot con "mirror"*   Jane jamás se atrevió a imaginar que volvería a poner sus pies en ese maldito lugar.   Y mucho menos por esa persona.


Casi no daba crédito a sus ojos mientras se agachaba y dejaba una única rosa sobre la tierra recién removida.

Su mirada recorrió cada centímetro de la lisa piedra que se alzaba ante él.

Notó que sus ojos azules se inundaban de lágrimas cuando recorrían lo que en ella estaba inscrito.

Una _T_.

Una _E_.

Una _R_...

_No podía seguir, era tan duro… no podía pasar por eso otra vez, _se dijo mientras se forzaba a clavar los ojos en la hierba. _Por favor, tengo que despertar, yo no puedo seguir aquí… No puedo haber vuelto._

Al mismo tiempo, tampoco podía irse sin hacerle frente.

De hecho, se merecía mucho más que la tristeza que aferraba su corazón con más intensidad que en los últimos ocho años. Se merecía algo inmensamente peor por haber provocado _su_ muerte.

Evitó mirar, rozar siquiera con la vista, la lápida. Alzó los ojos, paseándolos entre todas las otras tumbas que se erguían por doquier.

En ese mismo sitio había, pocos días atrás, dos tumbas dolorosamente conocidas para él.

Ahora eran ya tres.

Se obligó a afrontar el hecho de que tenía que leer el maldito nombre.

Saltó deliberadamente el nombre de pila, que había usado contadas veces, pero que no era lo duro que se merecía.

_L-I-S-B-O-N._

En letras grandes, claras e inconfundibles.

Que nunca olvidaría.

Como si el endiablado diseñador de aquello quisiese que las letras quedasen grabadas a fuego en su retina, que permaneciesen allí eternamente.

Una nueva cicatriz indeleble en su alma.

En ese momento sí dejó que las lágrimas tomasen el control de sus ojos y se desbordasen de ellos, corriendo por sus mejillas. Se arrodilló en la tierra y enterró el rostro entre las manos, como si no ver la tumba le permitiese olvidar quién reposaría allí eternamente.

Recordó el sonido del disparo.

Nunca antes fue tan terrible o tan contundente.

Recordó que había sonreído y mirado al sospechoso con orgullo por el certero disparo de Lisbon, casi queriendo gritar _¡Estoy enamorado de ella!_.

Bueno, no podía saber que no tendría otra oportunidad.

El chico, en su opinión demasiado joven como para estar involucrado con RedJohn, sonrió.

Dejó caer la pistola y un fino hilo de sangre brotó de entre sus labios.

Se desplomó al mismo tiempo que otro disparo inundaba la habitación.

Éste fue mucho más rápido, más fugaz, casi un espectro olvidado al siguiente instante.

Lisbon, a su lado, retrocedió un paso y tropezó con sus propios pies. Jane, sin saber qué sucedía, la sujetó.

Se oyó un nuevo disparo.

Mucho más rimbombante que el anterior, infinitas veces más. Éste fue inconfundible y terrible.

Tanto, que Jane se volvió prácticamente incapaz de escuchar nada.

Sólo notó que Lisbon, de repente inerte y muy pesada, resbalaba entre sus manos.

Se agachó junto a ella, horrorizado al ver la mancha floreciente en su estómago, acompañada por otra en su pecho, correspondiente al segundo tiro.

Ella alzó los ojos hasta los de Jane.

Unos ojos heridos letalmente, ojos que no iban a recuperarse nunca.

Que nunca volverían a ver, tampoco.

-Siento no haberte ayudado. –musitó.

Y, de golpe, sus ojos dejaron de enfocarle.

De enfocarle a él, de enfocar nada.

Los hermosos ojos de Lisbon se transformaron en otros, completamente distantes, aislados…

Y muertos.

Sus resplandecientes ojos verdes, muertos para siempre, cuando ella ni siquiera debía estar herida.

Ni siquiera debería haber sido objetivo de RedJohn.

* * *

Jane arrancó aquella vieja y maltrecha alianza de su dedo y la arrojó sobre la tumba de Lisbon.

- ¡Lo siento, Lisbon! –susurró, conteniendo un sollozo. –Tú tenías razón, estaba ciego. Ese día los dos lo estuvimos. No vi a RedJohn. No supe verlo y… disparó… contra ti… El maldito señuelo, ese tipo… que lo único que quería era atraernos hasta allí… Hardy nos advirtió, dijo que te mataría. No supe verlo, y… -cerrró los ojos con rabia antes de volverlos abrir. Recorrió visualmente cada lápida del cementerio. -…Y aquí estoy. Yo, no tú. Tú deberías seguir en pie, siempre lo pensé así…

Ardió en deseos de romper la maldita y ridícula rosa en mil pedazos y tirarla a la basura.

- ¿Y ahora… adónde voy? –dijo en voz más alta. –Ya no puedo seguir solo. Cho, Rigsby y Van Pelt no pueden verme. Han perdido a su jefa, su mentora durante varios años. Lo eras todo para ellos… ¡para mí, demonios! –gritó, como una de las antiguas discusiones. -¡Si estoy vivo es porque te arrastré conmigo y te convertí en el siguiente objetivo! –se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la tierra, aún más desolado. –No pude contenerme. Te convertí en una persona tan importante para mí como mi familia… y te arrastré al mismo destino… -cogió nuevamente su alianza y la miró con creciente odio. –RedJohn huyó ese día, pero yo… Ya estoy cansado. No quiero ir detrás de él. Tenías razón, si hago eso, ha ganado... Pero ya ha ganado, porque no me importa seguir respirando. He necesitado verte... -se ahorró la palabra; el permanente nudo de su garganta le habría impedido pronunciarla, de todas formas. -No… no sé qué hacer sin ti, Lisbon. Fuiste demasiado grande para mí, y yo... yo ya no puedo soportar todo esto de nuevo.

Se puso en pie y enterró la alianza en la tierra con el pie.

-¿A dónde puedo ir ahora? –musitó Jane.

Dio media vuelta y se alejó del cementerio.

Caviló seriamente la posibilidad de volver pronto, antes se que llegase la hora de su visita diaria a la tumba de Lisbon.

Dentro de una caja de madera muy parecida a la que ahora lucía su antigua compañera.

* * *

Se me ocurrió en pleno proceso creativo del fic "Secuestrados"; en cuanto subí el tercer capítulo, me puse a escribir esto. No ha quedado como esperaba, pero bueno.

Este one-shot tiene otra versión similar, ambas independientes pero similares.

salu2


End file.
